me gusta braianna
by noroxia
Summary: aquí un nuevo fic con una OC para variar un poco y colocar algo nuevo (según yo porque no creo que sea así) por que no sé si habrá algo así por allí, bueno espero que les agrade y no olviden dejar comentarios y sugerencias para escribir cositas mas interesantes, peace.


La confusión

Fractal:…y así es como se saca un cálculo trigonométrico alguna pregunta?...no?... bueno eso sería la prueba de la próxima semana… ha! y antes de irse quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera Isabel, ella viene de Madrid y quiero que la traten bien ok?... preséntate Isabel…

Isabel: (con un tono de timidez)…he si yo soy Isabel y soy de Madrid, espero que nos llevemos bien…

Fractal: bien Isabel pasa a tu silla…

Así es como llegó la nueva compañera, muy bonita de cabello rubio, largo y sedoso, tez clara, ojos de un azul, labios hermosos y bien definidos, manos muy hermosas y lindas detalles que no dejaba nada a la imaginación a los chicos, su belleza dejo opacada incluso a Nora, los chicos estaban como babosos mirando a Isabel y también obviamente Fred que se fijó en ella de inmediato. Tocaron la campana para salir.

Fred: oye Brains la nueva está muy linda! (Suspirando)… creo que me enamoré…

Brains: y que pasó con Nora?

Fred: es que…

Brains: mmm… me lo temía solo eres un superficial, en todo caso no eres el único, mira a los demás chicos también están como zombis por ella.

Fred: si tienes razón… mejor me apuro antes de que alguien gane y saga con ella.

Los chicos la llenaron de regalos e invitaciones para salir y enseñarle la ciudad ella solo sonreía y muy amablemente aceptaba los regalos no así las invitaciones.

Tres días después Brains le preguntó a Fred que tal le había ido con Isabel.

Brains: y que tal te fue con Isabel, he escuchado que es un tanto exigente para elegir a los chicos que ha rechazado muchos incluso una invitación del mismísimo Jake.

Fred: bueno…(suspirando de decepción)… a mí tampoco me fue bien, le regalé un peluche muy tierno además de una invitación al cine y me dijo gracias por el peluche pero que no podía ir al cine, solo eso…

Brains: míralo de este modo, no eres el único rechazado por la nueva jajajaja (riéndose)

Fred: no te burles por favor, y como te ha ido con las misiones últimamente?

Brains: mmm… no ha habido muchas, de hecho no he hecho ninguna en casi dos semanas sinceramente me estoy aburriendo.

Fred: no seas así, yo que tú me tomaría estos días libres para descansar, hace cuanto que no sales al cine o algún lado.

Brains: tienes razón debería relajarme más.

Fred: mira si quieres te daré mis boletos del cine, era la cita que tenía planeada con Isabel a la cual rechazó, para que vallas con una amiga que te parece?

Brains: ho genial! Gracias Fred (abrazándolo fuerte por un momento)…pero tú que harás?

Fred: por mí no te preocupes yo iré a la playa con Friday éste fin de semana a acampar será genial puedes creer que lo estábamos planeando desde hace varios días jajaja.

Pasaron los días y llegando el fin de semana y Brains no tenía a nadie a quien invitar.

Brains: (mirando los boletos) ho, no tengo a nadie a quien invitar… y si mejor no voy… no, no debo hacerle eso a Fred el me regaló los boletos, ya sé iré sola al menos así disfrutaré la película.

Se dirigió al cine y estaban estrenando "luz de tumba 3 el regreso" estaba haciendo la fila para entrar y en eso ve a Isabel.

Brains: (la ve y pese a que no habían tenido mucho contacto la saludo de todos modos)…hola Isabel!

Isabel:( la mira y le devuelve un hola muy tímido y se acerca a donde Brains y le pregunta si podía entrar con ella a ver la película que estaba sola y no quería estar así)

Brains: (sorprendida le contesta que sí, que si podía entrar con ella puesto que también estaba sola, Isabel se pone alegre y muy emocionada va a comprar palomitas y refrescos para las dos), oye Isabel no es necesario que compres cosas

Isabel: ha no te preocupes me encanta tener amigas nuevas…

Entran las dos a ver la película y después del cine se fueron a tomar unos helados y la pasan genial en eso Brains no pudo contenerse y le pregunto.

Brains: sabes hay algo que no entiendo, por qué no aceptaste la invitación de ningún chico? Quiero decir te invitó hasta el chico más guapo de la escuela y lo rechazaste.

Isabel: (poniéndose roja)…es que… simplemente no me gustaron…

Brains: mmm… bueno, sabes la he pasado genial esta tarde contigo pero me tengo que ir a casa.

Isabel: hem puedo llamarte… digo si quieres salir para otra vez…

Brains: he claro puedes hacerlo, bueno nos vemos en clases

El domingo en la tarde Fred y Friday llegan de la playa muy emocionados a contarles todo lo que vivieron a Brains y todas las estupideces que se le ocurrieron, tal como pescar usando a Fred como carnada o como Friday se mojó completamente y cosas por el estilo.

Brains: baya chicos la pasaron genial

Fred: si, y tú como la pasaste? Fuiste al cine?

Brains: claro que sí e hice una nueva amiga, adivinen con quien me encontré en la boletería del cine

Fred: (rascándose la cabeza) mmm… no sé, me doy…

Brains: me encontré con Isabel jajaja y la pasamos genial y…

Fred: …enserio? Y te habló de mí?

Brains: de ti no, pero me dijo porque no quiso salir con ninguno de ustedes

Fred: ah sí, y por qué sería?

Brains: es que simplemente no está interesada en ninguno de ustedes

Fred: (sin entender) que?, es que somos tan feos para ella

Brains: no, no es que sean feos es solo que no está lista para citas, quizás solo quiere conocerlos más a fondo…

Fred: quizás tengas razón y necesite más tiempo fuimos un poco apresurados con ella, bien nos vemos mañana en clases…

Al otro día al terminar la clase del sr thonsils, Isabel se acerca tímidamente a donde Brains.

Isabel: oye Braianna… quieres venir a una pijamada, tu yo y un par más de amigas…

Brains: …he claro que sí, será como una noche de chicas verdad?

Isabel: he claro… bueno será en mi casa éste sábado a las 10, ojala vallas…

Brains: mmm… claro que iré, no te preocupes…

Isabel: (colocando una carita muy alegre) he qué bien, te esperaré

Brains: claro…

En el laboratorio, Fred va a donde Brains

Brains: hola Fred, sabes tengo una pijamada éste sábado con Isabel, no te parece genial.

Fred: claro que sí, te estás haciendo muy buena amiga de ella eso es genial espero que te haga popular

Brains: no que va, solo es que le caí muy bien

Fred: mmm… bueno, venía a pedirte un poco de aceite para Friday se ha quedado seco y necesito lubricarlo para poder ir otra vez a la playa a acampar.

Brains: claro saca un poco de aceite

Fred: ha y por cierto, no ha habido actividad extraterrestre últimamente?

Brains: no, de echo el súper comandante me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que esta quietud es muy rara que solo me mantuviera alerta.

Fred: es cierto hace ya varios días que no sales a ninguna parte a hacer misiones

Brains: si claro estoy algo aburrida

Fred: mmm… bueno nos vemos, adiós (Fred sale de la casa de Brains)

El sábado las chicas están ya acomodadas en casa de Isabel solo esperaban a Brains

Isabel: (con cara de preocupación y de angustia) mmm… todavía no llega Braianna.

Nora: tranquila ya llegará, ven estamos jugando a…

En eso suena el timbre de la puerta e Isabel va a abrir la puerta y le cambia el semblante del rostro al ver que era Brains, por supuesto que al verla la abraza tiernamente

Isabel: ho, gracias a dios llegaste (mientras la abrasa) pensé que no vendrías…

Brains: mmm… si es que tuve un retraso…

Isabel: (tomándola de la muñeca la invita a pasar, guiándola a donde las demás chicas para comenzar con los juegos y demás cosas)

Mientras en la playa Friday y Fred están mirando las estrellas

Fred: oye Friday, Brains está haciéndose muy buena amiga de Isabel

Friday: cierto, pero se me hace un poco conocida, siento como si la conociera y eso que la vi un par de veces solamente…

Fred: bueno sea como sea, está muy buena amiga de ella, ha y de casualidad trajiste las provisiones para comer?, tengo hambre

Friday: he no,

Fred: que?!, ho, dulce maíz y ahora que comeré, ha ya sé te ordeno que vayas a máxima velocidad a casa y me traigas comida…

Friday: enseguida…

En la pijamada ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada estaban terminando de ver una película y las chicas estaban muertas de sueño así que se pusieron a dormir, incluso Brains se acostó y cerca de ella Isabel que le deseó las buenas noches antes de dormir.

Isabel: (pensando para sí misma) …si solo supiera…

Al otro día al salir el sol, las chicas se levantaron y ordenaron todo el desorden de la noche anterior, Nora y las demás se despidieron de Isabel dejándola, Brian también se disponía a irse.

Brains: bien Isabel la pasé muy bien anoche contigo y las chicas, pero ahora debo irme

Isabel: …si entiendo pero puedo ir a visitarte a tu casa?... digo si no te molesta…

Brains: he claro no hay problema, de echo tenemos que hacer una tarea quieres venir a hacerla…

Isabel: claro iré esta tarde…

Brains: bien te espero…

Isabel: (abrasa a Brains dulcemente y se despide) …adiós nos vemos…

En la tarde ambas se juntan para hacer la tarea encomendada por thonsils, tras batallar solo un par de minutos ya que no estaba difícil.

Isabel: (acaricia la mano de Brains)

Brains: (dándose cuenta) …que haces?…

Isabel: (sonrojándose al darse cuenta) …he nada solo quería el lápiz que tenías…

Brains: (quedándose muda un rato) muy bien esto ya está terminado

Isabel: si.

En la escuela, Isabel se junta mucho con Brains dejando un poco de lado a Fred y éste no se tarda en ponerse celoso.

Friday: (en la muñeca de Fred convertido en reloj)… oye Fred que te ocurre? Estás algo ido.

Fred: si es que Brains se junta mucho con esa chica y ya no tanto conmigo, no sé si son celos lo que siento o que rayos…

Friday: cierto, Brains ya casi no nos habla, pero hey ella tiene derecho a tener una buena amiga que sea mujer, no siempre va a estar con nosotros

Fred: puede que tengas razón, lo que siento son solo celos de amistad… debería estar feliz por ella, por conocer a una amiga

Friday: pero insisto creo haberla visto en alguna parte a esa chica… en fin

Y así pasaban casi todos los días Brains juntándose con Isabel mientras que Fred y Friday se quedaban solos y sobre todo los fin de semanas salían las chicas y ellos se quedaban en casa, todo iba perfecto, no había ningún ataque extraterrestre ni nada todo tranquilo.

Un sábado en la noche Brains recibe una llamada de Isabel

Brains: (contestando el celular) hola quién es?

Isabel: …hola brianna, em quería invitarte esta noche a mi casa a ver unas películas y comer algo… claro si es que no te molesta…

Brains: a bueno si iré, no tengo nada que hacer, tengo que llevar algo?

Isabel: no, nada tengo de todo y si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche a dormir en mi casa…

Brains: genial iré en cuanto pueda, ha irán más chicas aparte de mí?

Isabel: (con tono nervioso) …si, si invité a Nora, Corky y un par de chicas más…

Brains: genial!, será una noche de chicas!

Isabel: sí, claro, te espero!

Brains cuelga el celular sin imaginar lo que el destino le tenía preparado para esa noche, algo que no imaginaria jamás, se prepara y va a casa de su amiga, siendo alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche Brains golpea la puerta de Isabel.

Isabel: (abre la puerta y ve a Brains poniéndose alegre se tira a abrazarla) mmm… te estaba esperando…

Brains: (pensando para sí misma) es muy dulce conmigo, no lo había pensado antes…

Isabel: pasa.

Brains: y las demás chicas?

Isabel: me llamaron y me dijeron que no vendrían, pero ve el lado bueno tenemos más comida para las dos…

Brains: (esbozando una sonrisa) creo que tienes razón…

Las chicas conversaron, vieron películas, comieron pizzas y la pasaron bien de echo todo parecía genial, si no fue hasta que Isabel decidió decirle el "secreto" que la atormentaba y que tenía que sacarse del pecho.

La noche pasaba y cerca de las tres de la madrugada Brains estaba preparándose para dormir, con su pijama puesto Isabel se acerca y le comienza a hablar y le dice lo siguiente.

Isabel: (con voz tímida) …oye braianna… te voy a decir por qué rechacé a los muchachos y por que me gusta juntarme contigo…

Brains: por qué?

Isabel: (llevándose las manos al pecho y mirando a los ojos a brains) …lo que pasa es que a mí me gustan… las chicas yo, yo soy… lesbiana…

Brains: (se sorprendió mucho fue un shock, pero al mismo tiempo no tuvo problema en reponerse rápidamente) …he claro, tienes derecho a tener tu… elección sexual libre y nadie puede decirte nada, pero que tengo que ver en esto yo?…

Isabel: (al escuchar eso le brillaron sus hermosos ojos y se acercó donde Brains y le dijo) …y de echo yo también soy protectora y es por eso que no ha habido misiones tengo a mi robot x-bot 9000 está haciendo el trabajo para estar más tiempo contigo… el caso es que… tú me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi me enamoré perdidamente de ti (Isabel se acerca cada vez más al cuerpo de Brains, llegado el momento ella se tira al cuerpo y a los labios de Brains, besándola con mucho cariño y pasión sintiendo la dulce boca de Brains, Isabel a la vez que le daba el beso, con una mano le acariciaba el pelo y con la otra le tomaba la cintura, Brains naturalmente estaba con los ojos abierto de par en par y paralizada mientras Isabel le robaba el beso de su boca.

Brains: (tras casi 40 segundos de un intenso y profundo beso, Brains empuja a Isabel separándola de su cuerpo y le dice, mientras toma aliento) Isabel, no me imaginé nunca que pensaras así de mí, pero a mí me gustan los chicos de echo me gusta Fred, lo siento pero yo no puedo estar contigo Isabel, está bien y respeto tu elección pero yo no soy así…

Isabel: …entiendo… (se le quiebra la voz, se pone las manos en la cara y llora amargamente por no poder tener a Brains a su lado como su novia)

Brains: (tras un silencio largo, se acerca lentamente y le pone la mano en el hombro mientras ve llorar a Isabel)… sé que duele que un amor no te corresponda… pero míralo de esta forma, no eres la única en ser así, además no te costará encontrar a una chica que te quiera, eres muy dulce…

Isabel: (limpiándose las lágrimas)… puedo darme un último abrazo?...

Brains: si claro… (Tras un tierno abrazo y después de varios minutos Brains no puede evitar preguntarle por qué se fijó en ella y la respuesta la dejó pensando mucho)

Isabel: bueno me fijé en ti porque, ví en la forma en que te vistes y en tu forma poco femenina en que actúas, eso me llevó a pensar que también eras de mi "lado", sin ofender claro…

Brains: (esbozando una sonrisa falsa) no, no hay problema.

Al salir el sol Isabel se despide de ella y dice –bien creo que éste es el adiós me iré, además para que tengas acción defendiendo el planeta- del bolsillo saca un intercomunicador y llama a su robot que viene en casi dos minutos –bien, nos vamos a casa, empaca todas las cosas-, y por cierto no le cuentes a nadie sobre lo que paso y espero que tengas suerte con Fred ya que pensándolo bien hacen una linda pareja, ha y algo más mi x-bot rastreo que cara de huevo tiene algo planeado para el próximo jueves.

Brains: gracias por fin tendré acción… y tendré en cuenta en cambiar mi vestuario y mi forma de ser, ha!, y no podré ser tu novia pero si tu amiga y si necesitas ayuda en una misión cuenta conmigo…

Isabel: lo tendré en mente.

Al otro día el sr thonsils da la noticia de que Isabel se había devuelto a Madrid y los chicos se decepcionaron ya que nadie había logrado salir con la hermosa Isabel.

Fred: hola Brains (Brains desde esa mañana mejoró su vestimenta a algo más "femenino" y fred lo notó de inmediato)… baya te ves diferente

Brains: hola Fred, gracias por notarlo (sonrojándose)

Fred: que pena que se haya tenido que marchar…

Brains: si, pero me temo que no será la última vez que la veamos

Fred: (brillándole los ojos) enserio?

Brains: si, pero no te hagas ilusiones, no querrá ser tu novia (entre dientes) ni en un millón de años…

Fred: y por qué no soy lo suficiente mente varonil

Brains: mmm… no es eso, es algo complicado de explicar que te diré algún día te tendré que decir, lo único que te puedo decir es que ella es protectora también.

Fred: así?.

De la muñeca de Fred salió Friday diciendo

Friday: con razón me parecía conocida, es una agente

Brains: si, y ella se quedó con el x-bot 9000, esa insoportable maquina te acuerdas?

Friday: si, como no olvidarlo, es mejor que yo en muchos aspectos

Fred y Brains: jajajajaja se ponen a reír y en eso Brains dice –tranquilo, eres muy bueno para mí-

Fred: si, además si trabajas realmente no podríamos perder el tiempo jugando y haciendo… todo eso que hacemos…

Brains: si, además si una maquina hace todo por mí sería muy aburrido, lo único que echo de menos de Isabel es que fue muy buena conmigo.

Fred: bueno, quieres ir a la playa?

Brains: si, por que no…

bueno esa es mi historia, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla, por favor no olviden dejar sus mensajes y sugerencias para hacer fics mas entretenidos, a ver si hago una segunda parte con éste fic, eso es todo peace.


End file.
